Falling Shadows
by Moore12
Summary: When Sol returns to ShadowClan in the middle of a harsh leaf-bare, seeking revenge for being "driven out" all those moons ago, the fate of the Clan rests in the paws of Tigerstar's children. Chap. 8-13 posted! ALL ACTION/INTENSE SCENES UP 9-10, 13! R&R!
1. Prologue

_I do not own The Warriors series or any characters. I do own this plot, though. _

_**Hey, everybody! This is my first full length Warriors fanfic, so please review! Thanks.**_

**_Just wanted to let everyone know that this story really picks up after the first two to three chapters (I'm horrible at writing prologues) because they're mainly for setting up what the characters are like. Chapter three is the start of the action, Chapters six sets up the battle scene, Chapter seven is the battle scene, and Chapter eight/nine is when things start to get really interesting. So don't let the really really (I admit it) bad prologue deter you from reading the rest! _**

Prologue

"Hasn't he suffered enough?" the small black and white tom hissed, glaring furiously at the older, dark gray she-cat. "Why must his every paw-step be filled with pain?"

The gray she-cat licked one paw thoughtfully, trying to find the right words to answer the tom's question, and then responded. "I know it doesn't seem fair…"

"Well that's because it isn't!" the tom cut in angrily, fury in each mew, as he continued to stare her in the eyes, shedding his normally calm, quiet demeanor in defense of a cat that he couldn't possibly help.

"Runningnose, even StarClan can't decide a cat's fate, you know that," she mewed sympathetically as she brushed her pelt up against his to comfort him, biting back a bitter, harsh reply, "And he's stronger than he seems. You can't always think of him as a kit."

Runningnose snorted and finally spat, his whole pelt shaking with anger, "Don't think you can stop me from warning him."

The gray she-cat lashed her tail out of both frustration and anger. _Didn't we already go over this? _she wondered almost aloud. Tired of suppressing her anger and also certain that Runningnose wouldn't understand unless she made it perfectly clear, she snarled, "And destroy his faith in StarClan, Runningnose? Destroy everything he's ever believed? And for what? Knowledge won't save him, it will only hurt him. Deliver the prophecy and nothing else! Or I'll make it so you won't have to worry about that runny nose anymore."

"Yellowfang, you're…" And then Runningnose stopped, a defeated look in his eyes, and turned away without finishing his thought. He then ran away, disappearing into a starry thicket. Yellowfang watched him go, sympathy clawing at her heart. _Is this right? _she wondered.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It was early in the morning, the sun just beginning to rise in the sky while the stars of Silverpelt remained visible, and it had just begun to snow. Littlecloud, suppressing an exhausted yawn, padded out of his den and into the clearing, a bundle of moss in his jaws. It had been another sleepless night. Blackstar had whitecough, and he had stayed up with him to try to make sure that it wouldn't turn into the deadlier greencough. In the dead of leaf-bare, when prey was scarce and almost every cat went to their dens with empty stomachs, himself included, Littlecloud knew all too well how important having the leader healthy was to the clan. _If only he was showing signs of improvement_, he thought as he slipped through the bramble bush with ease. _That's the one good thing about being so small_, he thought to himself as he padded down the slope to go get a drink at the pool and fetch some water for Blackstar.

Even with the cover of the pine trees, the wind still buffeted Littlecloud, chilling him to the bone with its icy claws. He couldn't remember a leaf-bare as cold as this in their old home, back in the forest before the monsters came. But, still, he knew he would never want to go back there, even if it was greenleaf ever season and no cats went hungry, even if it was prey-rich as StarClan's territory. As selfish as that was, he thought of this place as home, not the camp in the forest that had bore witness to too many horrors, too much suffering at the claws of ruthless leaders.

Littlecloud, now wide awake due to the cold, reached the pool, laid the moss on the ground and quickly drank, lapping up the frigid water, beginning to feel more refreshed and less conscious of his rumbling stomach. He thanked StarClan that the pool hadn't frozen over. _I don't even want to know what would happen to us if that happened_, he thought, as he dipped the moss into the water.

He was about to turn and go back to camp, painfully aware that he had taken too long already—_Blackstar won't be pleased I left him alone with an apprentice for so long_, he thought—when, suddenly, the water in the pool began to change, turning into an inky shade of black, as black as a night when Silverpelt wasn't visible. Then, as quickly as it had turned black, a single ray of sunlight shown down upon it, and the blackness disappeared, leaving crystal clear, pure water.

In his shock, Littlecloud had dropped the water-soaked moss, and he slowly reached down and picked it up again with his mouth. His mind was reeling; he couldn't imagine what that sign could have possibly meant. For once, nothing was clear to him. But there was no time to sit there like an apprentice spooked by a monster on his first trip out of the camp, he had to get back to camp and continue caring for Blackstar. As he ran up the hill, newly fallen snow crunching beneath his paws, he had to wonder if the sign was warning him of evil or alerting him that peace would come after all their suffering. Even though he wanted to believe that it meant peace would come, he didn't think that was the case.

When he arrived back at camp, he slipped back through the bramble bush and ran back to his den. Before entering, he shook the snow from his light brown tabby fur, still shivering because of both the weather and the horrible sign he had witnessed, and, when he entered, he was greeted by Blackstar's gruff mew, still hoarse and weak because of his illness, "What took you so long?"

After giving the water-soaked moss to Blackstar and helping him drink, which only started him on another coughing fit, Littlecloud replied, "I'm sorry, Blackstar. I thought I scented a squirrel, and you know..."

"You're a medicine cat, Littlecloud. Remember that next time, will you?" Blackstar growled, glaring at him. And then he burst into coughing again, his sides heaving from the effort_. This can't be happening_, Littlecloud thought as he told Flamepaw to fetch Blackstar some fresh-kill, even though he knew that there probably would be nothing for him to fetch.

"Of course, Blackstar," he mewed cautiously, not wanting to betray that the story of the squirrel had been a lie. _I know medicine cats don't lie but I can't upset him now. Not when he has whitecough and none of us have had a good meal in too long. But... it doesn't feel right,_ he thought.

Blackstar snorted, despite his illness he was still his mildly ornery, bossy self, and muttered, "You better not, or I'll claw your ears." Littlecloud merely lowered his eyes and padded to the back of the den to fetch some catmint. While he was always hesitant to use catmint so quickly during leaf-bare, when it was almost impossible to find the life saving herb, he could tell that Blackstar needed it, and he didn't want the whitecough to turn into greencough. _If there's greencough in the camp now, that could be the end of ShadowClan,_ he thought miserably. _And I'll be powerless to stop it. Everyone is so weak..._

He scented Flamepaw before he saw him, and, when he turned around with the catmint in his jaws, he saw that Flamepaw was carrying a plump toad in his jaws. Littlecloud's mouth watered, and his stomach churned—_What I wouldn't give for a piece of fresh-kill like that_, he thought—but he merely nodded to Flamepaw, who dropped it at Blackstar's paws.

"Eat," his young apprentice ordered, his mew carrying the authority of a true medicine cat, not a cat as young as he. Littlecloud had to smile, despite everything that was happening, he could still take heart in the fact that Flamepaw would be quite the medicine cat, better than him. Already he carried himself, when he wasn't goofing off like a kit just out of the nursery with his brother, Tigerpaw, and his sister, Dawnpaw, with a confident air, something that Littlecloud didn't really possess.

Blackstar glared at him but didn't complain, instead leaning down to eat. When he was finished, and after coughing some more, he turned to Littlecloud and meowed, "Don't forget to teach your apprentice a little respect."

"I won't," Littlecloud responded, laughing on the inside. It was little moments like this that got him through the day. But, with the sign looming over him and the weakness of his clan and his leader, he couldn't laugh for long.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Littlecloud watched from his den as another hunting patrol returned with only one pitifully scrawny squirrel between them. Rowanclaw dropped the squirrel into the virtually nonexistent fresh-kill pile, the only other piece of fresh-kill in it was a frog, and padded over to where his mate, Tawnypelt, lay just outside of the warrior's den. He could count each of their ribs, plainly visible under their thick winter pelts, but when they sat down and began to share tongues, Littlecloud could tell that both of them were able to forget their troubles. They were so happy to be with each other, loved each other—a forbidden feeling that he had felt once but couldn't act on, even if he wanted to. _If only Brokenstar hadn't been leader things would have been different…_

He was torn abruptly from his thoughts by Russetfur's sharp, thoroughly irritated mew. "What's wrong with you today? I just gave you the last piece of fresh-kill, and you stare at me like a dumb kit?" When he looked down, the squirrel that Rowanclaw had caught was lying at his paws.

Littlecloud shook himself, trying to shake away his exhaustion and distraction, and murmured, "No, Russetfur, I can't take that. Give it to Blackstar."

From the back of the den, Blackstar growled, beginning to sound stronger and more commanding—_He's starting to recover, the catmint must be working_, Littlecloud thought joyfully—"Don't tell my deputy what to do. She's in charge. And, no, _I_ don't _need _it. _You_ do. Eat, that's an order."

Russetfur glared at him resentfully and stalked away, holding her tail high even though Littlecloud could tell that she was as exhausted and worn down as he was. She would never admit it, but Littlecloud just knew. Her dark ginger fur, though thicker, was dull, as were her eyes. With Blackstar ill, she, as deputy, was essentially in charge of the entire clan, from organizing border patrols and seemingly always unsuccessful hunting patrols to holding clan meetings, essentially acting as both leader and deputy at once. Littlecloud slowly got to his paws and mewed, "Flamepaw, I'll be right back" before padding away after Russetfur, the squirrel hanging limply in his jaws.

"Russetfur!" he called after dropping the piece of fresh-kill to the ground. The dark ginger she-cat turned and hissed at him, her mouth drawn back in a snarl. "What do you want?"

Slightly intimidated, though very good at hiding it because of moons of practice, Littlecloud merely pushed the squirrel with a paw to where Russetfur stood. She just stared at him a look of both anger and gratefulness in her eyes. Finally, after a moment that felt like it had lasted for moons, she nodded brusquely to him, picked the squirrel up off the ground and stalked away.

Sighing, Littlecloud wandered back to his den, acutely aware of his growling stomach, growling as loud as a dog with prey in its sight. But he couldn't be miserable because he knew he had done the right thing. _A clan can't survive without a deputy when the leader is sick_, he thought.

Just as he was about to return to his den to check on Blackstar, Tigerpaw, a dark brown tabby tom, bolted through the bramble bush like a badger was on his tail and yowled, "Oakfur is caught in a fox trap! You have to help!"


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Littlecloud raced through the forest, hard on the paws of Tigerpaw, who was leading the way, and Rowanclaw. _I wish I was bigger_, Littlecloud thought as he struggled to keep up, having to run like a pack of dogs was on his tail just to be able to trail right behind the others. Tigerpaw was only an apprentice, and already he stood taller than him, and, to him at least, he was already as poised as an experienced warrior. He led them through the snowdrifts confidently—while he apparently knew where he was going, he clearly didn't know what to do once he got there—and even though Littlecloud could feel the fear coming off of him in waves, he was trying his best to hide it.

"I thought there weren't any fox traps in our territory anymore." Littlecloud heard Rowanclaw mew, obviously concerned. Tigerpaw was his son, and Littlecloud already knew what he was thinking, what he would be thinking now if he had had kits: _What if that was my son and not Oakfur_?

Tigerpaw replied, nervousness in his voice, betraying how scared he actually was, "I thought they were too. But then Oakfur spotted a thrush—a _thrush_in ourterritory—and he was tracking it through the snow, and the next thing I hear is a shriek of pain, and he was caught in a fox trap. He didn't see…" Tigerpaw didn't finish his thought and suddenly, he and Rowanclaw both just stopped dead without warning.

Littlecloud almost plowed into them because of his momentum, only avoiding them by skidding through the snow. He was about to ask why in StarClan's name did they do that, when he saw what they were staring at. Standing stock still against a background of pure white snow, the trees, icy and cold, rising up above him like a loyal army, his brown-and-tortoiseshell fur well-groomed and shiny, not a single rib visible, was Sol. He stood on the top of the hill, his pale yellow eyes examining them—_Almost like they can see into our souls_, Littlecloud thought. And, at his feet, lay the small body of Oakfur. Littlecloud hadn't noticed him at first, he was too in awe of what he was seeing, and he was just lying there, unmoving, his blood staining the snow on the hillside itself red.

"What took you so long?" Sol asked, staring down at them knowingly, like he already knew the answer to his question, his mouth turned upward in a grin—_Was he _enjoying _this_?—and continued, "I found Oakfur caught in a fox trap and helped get him get out because his _clanmates _were conspicuously absent."

Rowanclaw hissed with rage and unsheathed his claws. He growled, "I suggest that you leave."

"Leave?" Sol asked, his mew filled with utterly phony surprise, "And why would you want that?"

Rowanclaw tensed, and, beside him, Tigerpaw unsheathed his claws and stared up at Sol with hatred and fury in his eyes. "You almost destroyed our clan!" he snarled angrily, trying to appear braver than Littlecloud knew he felt. "And I doubt you were trying to help Oakfur!" Every muscle in his body tensed, as if about to spring, before Littlecloud shouldered his way between him and Rowanclaw.

Summoning all his courage, he slowly unsheathed his claws and mewed, "Sol, we drove you out once, we can do it again. Leave." Even though he knew that Sol wasn't a fighter and that even in their weakened state Rowanclaw and Tigerpaw could easily defeat him and drive him out of their territory, Littlecloud didn't want a fight. Oakfur needed tending to, he hadn't seen him move yet, and, upon thinking about it, he wouldn't be surprised if Sol could deceive them once into bringing him back to camp using his persuasive, authoritative tone.

Sol blinked twice and finally responded slowly, "Well, Littlecloud, if that's what you want, I will go. But, let me tell you something your precious, beloved StarClan won't tell you…" Littlecloud stiffened, fear pelting through him—_Does this have something to do with the sign_? he wondered—and waited for Sol to continue. "_The clouds will burn red, and where there were once two, only one will remain._"

The fear inside him began to turn to pure, unadulterated rage, a feeling that Littlecloud had never felt before—which was why he had never made a good warrior—and he snarled furiously, "Oh, and _you_would know. StarClan doesn't communicate with you!"

"Be careful, my naïve young friend. And remember that StarClan doesn't know everything." And with those words, Sol turned and, with a single flick of his tail as if to dismiss them, padded away.

_---------------------------_

_It's starting to get more interesting! What does Sol mean? And does it relate to the sign that Littlecloud received back in Chapter One? Keep reading to find out! _


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Littlecloud settled into his nest of dry pine needles, feeling nothing but sorrow and guilt. He hadn't been able to save Oakfur, and the feeling of being so helpless tore through him. Clawface's harsh words from moons ago rang through his ears, "You're _useless_! A waste of a name!" He wanted to yowl with frustration, with anger: _Where are you StarClan_? _What did that sign have to do with all of this?_

He wrapped his tail over his eyes, aware of the long night that lay ahead of him because of his failure to save Oakfur, but no sleep came to him. Sol's words, the sign, and Oakfur's last gasps replayed in his restless mind, and, finally, he gave up on trying to sleep and got up, quickly shaking the pine needles from his fur. He glanced over to where Blackstar lay sound asleep in his nest of pine needles and feathers before padding over to talk to Flamepaw.

Flamepaw was sitting in the entrance of the den, gazing out over the camp, and when Littlecloud came up behind him, he jumped, startled. When he turned and saw Littlecloud the look on his face changed from a look of distress to one of relief. "Oh, Littlecloud, it's you. I thought you were Blackstar."

Littlecloud sighed, wrapping his tail around his paws, and mewed, trying to sound concerned even though he had much bigger problems to worry about, "Is he giving you trouble?"

Anger flared in Flamepaw so strongly and violently, Littlecloud could sense it seemingly crackling off his pelt like lightning. "He won't listen to me! He acts like I don't know anything. Aren't medicine cats supposed to be respected?"

A memory ripped through Littlecloud so vivid, he could almost smell the familiar pine trees, smell the reek from the Carrion place off in the distance. His home that could never be home… Blackstar, then Blackfoot, and Clawface circled him like he was an enemy warrior or their prey, their jaws upturned in angry snarls. "Littlepaw, your assessment will begin now, unsheathe your claws," Clawface growled heartlessly before leaping at him, his claws shining in the waning sunlight… Quickly, he brushed those horrible thoughts from his mind and responded to Flamepaw's question, "Well, of course, Flamepaw. But you have to earn that respect."

"It's just… I don't understand why he treats me like a mouse-brained apprentice…"

"Well, you are an apprentice. Just think of it this way, when I was a medicine cat apprentice nobody gave me any respect. I know our situations are completely different, but I had to earn all the respect I'm given today. And, trust me, Flamepaw, you'll be a great medicine cat. Give Blackstar time to see that." Littlecloud licked Flamepaw on the shoulder comfortingly. _If he lived my life, I don't know where he'd be_, he thought sadly, thinking back to when Flamepaw, then Flamekit, had visited him nearly every day to help out—sorting herbs mainly, but occasionally even checking the elders for ticks—and had pestered him with questions about StarClan and tried to memorize all the herbs "before his apprenticeship." _If only I had lived his…_

Flamepaw exclaimed, sounding more like his enthusiastic, energetic self, "You're right! I'm going to be the best medicine cat who ever lived!"

Before Littlecloud could answer him, encourage him to keep thinking like that, Blackstar interrupted them. "Littlecloud, Flamepaw! Quit sitting around sharing tongues like elders and get me some water!"

Littlecloud nodded to Flamepaw who got to his paws quickly and grabbed a ball of moss before rushing out of the camp and slipping through the bramble bush entrance with more difficulty than Littlecloud had. When his young apprentice was gone, he padded slowly over to where Blackstar lay. "Flamepaw will be right back. Now, let me check your pad."

_Finally some good news_, Littlecloud thought after touching his nose to Blackstar's forepaw and finding that his pad wasn't warm. He mewed, trying to hide his excitement and sound like a normal, calm and collected medicine cat, "Your fever has gone down. I think you'll be well enough by tomorrow to go back to your own den."

Blackstar nodded brusquely and then mewed, "I heard from Rowanclaw that Sol was spotted in our territory."

_When did Rowanclaw tell him that? I didn't see him in here_, Littlecloud thought and, as if sensing his confusion, Blackstar meowed tersely, "He came in while you were sleeping."

"Oh, yes, we did see him. We told him to leave, and he left, but I think that we should keep a look out for him on the patrols, just in case." Littlecloud replied quietly, wondering where this conversation was headed.

"Did StarClan warn you that he was coming? Have you had any signs lately?" Blackstar pressed, getting easily to his paws—his strength was coming back—and standing over the smaller medicine cat, his eyes glowing.

Littlecloud hesitated, trying to decide if he should tell Blackstar about the inky black pool and the single sunbeam dispersing it, if he should tell him about Sol's ominous _prediction_—_not prophecy_—and finally he answered slowly, "Blackstar, StarClan doesn't tell me everything all the time. They didn't warn me about Sol the first time…"

Blackstar growled a low, long growl and finally muttered, "I'll ask Flamepaw if _he's _heard anything from them. Maybe _he's_ had better luck."

"Flamepaw hasn't heard anything either. And, if I see anything or hear anything, I'll tell you, Blackstar," Littlecloud sighed, trying not to betray the fact that StarClan had already warned him of something even though he didn't have any idea what they were warning him about. _I'll tell him when I learn more_, he reasoned before ordering Blackstar to rest and slowly padding away, wishing he knew more than he did and praying for greenleaf to come quickly.


	6. Author's Note

Hey, everybody! I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story. I hope you're enjoying it! If you have any comments please post them. As I mentioned earlier, this is my first Warrior fanfic so feel free to comment. Also, I promise it's going to pick up soon (in the next two to three chapters so keep checking back! I know it's started off slowly but that's just to set everything up and show you things about the different characters). And, once again, thanks again for reading. I really appreciate it and would love to hear feedback.

In Chapter Five Flamepaw "runs into" Sol who has a prophecy that concerns him and his littermates to share with him. Will Flamepaw be tempted to listen to him? Or will he do the right thing? Keep reading to find out!

~Moore12~


	7. Chapter Five

_Note: had no time to edit, so please forgive any typos. They wil be fixed later. Just wanted to get it posted! _

Chapter Five

"I…I know you," Flamepaw stuttered, staring up at the imposing figure of Sol standing over him. To him, he looked almost like a real lion, and he didn't know whether to be scared or angry. _I thought Rowanclaw, Tigerpaw and Littlecloud drove him out_, he thought as he fluffed his fur out to twice its size to try to appear more intimidating even though he knew it probably wouldn't work because he was, after all, a rather scrawny, half-starved, medicine cat apprentice even though he was larger than his mentor. _But being bigger than Littlecloud is as easy as catching a cold_…

He had been fetching water from the pool for Blackstar, hoping to maybe impress him for once by getting it quickly and efficiently, and, when he was finished and turned around to go back to camp, he saw Sol sitting behind him, slowly and seemingly thoughtfully grooming his already smooth and glossy paw. When he saw Flamepaw had noticed him, he stood up slowly and greeted him warmly, like he was his Clanmate or even his kin, even though he was clearly blocking Flamepaw's way back to camp, "Hello, Flamepaw. It's nice to see you again."

But now, Sol was just staring at him, contemplating him, and all he had managed to do was stammer out a few mews and fluffed his fur out so he still was merely half Sol's size. Part of him was curious about what he wanted with him or this conversation was merely a formality before he asked him to take him back to camp to meet with Blackstar, something he would obviously never do after what had happened last time Sol had set paw into ShadowClan camp. Finally Sol mewed, after a period that felt like it had lasted for moons to the impatient young apprentice who wanted more to get back to camp than hear what he had to say, "And I know you, Flamepaw. I know more about you than you probably even know about yourself."

"W-what do you know? Did StarClan tell you about me?" Flamepaw didn't even notice that he was beginning to sit down before he already had, staring up at Sol with awe and interest. _What is he talking about? Am I more important than I realize? _he wondered, thinking that maybe what Sol had to say would be important, would reveal him to be more significant than just the average medicine cat apprentice. At that moment, he really didn't care that he was conversing with the cat that had nearly destroyed his clan, nearly turned them into a bunch of lawless rogues who didn't know StarClan and didn't have the Warrior Code to guide them. All he wanted to know was what Sol knew that he didn't, that Littlecloud and Blackstar didn't.

"StarClan?" Sol scoffed, his jaw curled back in a sneer, "How can you hope to fulfill your destiny if you hold yourself accountable to dead cats?"

Flamepaw bristled about to yowl in protest, yowl that Sol couldn't possibly discredit StarClan once more—_He's going to try to destroy us again! _he thought wildly—but one of Sol's words stuck in his mind. _Destiny…_ So many questions flew though his mind like a flock of agitated birds. _What is my destiny? What does he mean that I can't listen to StarClan to fulfill it? Does that mean I'm more powerful than StarClan? _He shivered at the thought and slowly unsheathed his claw and racked them through the dirt that wasn't covered by snow at the edge of the pool.

"I can tell you're interested, my friend. And I'm sure you're wondering why that puny nuisance you call a mentor didn't tell you about it. But, then again, I'm not surprised StarClan didn't tell him, if they _do _exist…" Sol's pale yellow eyes stared deep into his, and part of Flamepaw wondered why he seemed so powerful, more powerful than even Blackstar, even though he _had _to be a kittypet considering that Sol looked so well-fed, like he had yet to see a day where he went to sleep with his belly empty even though Flamepaw knew he was seasons older than him. Finally, after a pause that only heightened his desire to learn more, Sol continued, his mew smooth, calm and utterly enthralling—Flamepaw would give up a season of prey just to hear what he had to say—, "Some cats just happen to be born with power. I have met others who have this power, but they turned their backs on me before they could truly discover the depths of it, what it could truly lead them to. Greatness! Flamepaw, you and your littermates hold the fate of ShadowClan in your young paws."

Flamepaw's mind echoed back Sol's message: _You and your littermates hold the fate of Shadowclan in your paws! _Already he could feel his newly discovered power coursing through his small, slight body, ready to explode and lead him to the greatness—_and the respect of course_—he deserved, even if Littlecloud told him he had to be patient and earn it. _Why should a cat with the power to determine his clan's destiny have to _earn _respect from any cat? _he thought. But then, he remembered the convincing manner Sol had tried to steal away ShadowClan's belief in StarClan and the Warrior Code, how he had talked in almost the same way—his mew so cool and calm, filled with knowledge—and a feeling of dread as cold and sharp as the winter wind shot through him, replacing the feeling of limitless power he had felt only moments before. _Can I really trust him? _

Sol, as if sensing Flamepaw's inner turmoil, slowly padded over to where he sat and gently rested his tail on his shoulders, like Littlecloud often did when Flamepaw was discouraged or needed advice, and mewed, "I know it's a lot to think about, Flamepaw. It must be difficult to think of yourself as being different than your Clanmates, more powerful than even your leader. So, I'll let you think about everything I've told you. And, should you decide that you want help fulfilling your destiny, tell Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw and bring them to the abandoned Twoleg nest in your territory in seven moonrises. Do you understand?"

Flamepaw nodded numbly, hardly aware of what was going on around him in reality, and watched as Sol padded away, flicking his tail goodbye, still trying to decide if the cat that looked like a lion was friend or foe, if he could really trust what he was saying, especially since StarClan hadn't told him or Littlecloud about it, and what he was going to do. Deep in his heart, he already knew the answer to those questions. As he stalked back to camp, the ball of water-soaked moss in his jaws, knowing he was going to be yelled at yet again by the infuriatingly bossy Blackstar, he thought, _there has to be more to my life than this…_


	8. Author's Note 2 preview Chap 6

Hey, sorry I haven't gotten a chance to write in awhile (been really busy). I just wanted to give you all a preview of chapter six which should be posted Friday night or Saturday morning.

After travelling to the Moonpool and receiving his medicine cat name, Flamepaw (now, of course, Flametail) visits Sol who already has big plans for him and his littermates.

Chapter seven will be an action scene so stay tuned!


	9. Chapter Six

_Hi, everyone! Here's chapter six! It's pretty long, but things are starting to get more interesting. (It's not exactly what I said it would be in my author's note (part of chapter six will be added to chapter seven). Just to let you all know, I changed some things in my story (Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw have been apprentices for awhile now, and Sol said to meet with him in seven moonrises, not two, just to let you know). Enjoy! _

Chapter Six

It was time for the medicine cats to go to the Moonpool, following the tradition of travelling there every half-Moon, and, for once, Flamepaw didn't want to go. Normally, he couldn't wait to go, as the night approached he would grow more and more anxious to go share tongues with his ancestors and hopefully receive the prophecies or omens that would one day save his clan. But he was supposed to be meeting with Sol to discover secrets that even StarClan couldn't tell him, and, because of this, he was desperately trying to think of an excuse to stay back at camp.

"Flamepaw, it's time to be going," Littlecloud mewed from where he was sorting through some herbs that had been scattered when some of the kits decided to play ThunderClan attack in the den when his mentor had taken him out for some battle training.

"Uh…Littlecloud?" Flamepaw started, trying to find the right thing to say. He knew his mentor would be very disappointed; he had, after all, waited seasons to finally have an apprentice to share the journey and experience with and always stressed how important the visits to the Moonpool were. _But what if Sol can tell me something important that even StarClan can't? I need to find out what he knows about our future. And, besides, if I find out something important from him, Littlecloud will be proud of me anyway… Right? _

Littlecloud padded over and stared at him, his blue eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong, Flamepaw? Are you feeling sick?" he questioned anxiously.

"No, it's just…Shouldn't one of us stay behind with Blackstar? He did just go back to his den, and he's still recovering," Flamepaw mewed, trying not to betray that wasn't the real reason why he wanted to stay behind. _He can't say no to that! _he thought triumphantly, knowing that soon he would know the truth behind his existence because Littlecloud would definitely agree with him, thinking of his leader's safety.

To his surprise, Littlecloud sighed, very relieved apparently, and meowed, "Is that all? I think Blackstar will be fine without us for a little while. Let's get going."

Disappointment tore through Flamepaw like a thorn, but he knew he couldn't argue with his mentor. He didn't want to make him anymore suspicious than he already probably was, so he just kept quiet and padded slowly after him, wishing that Sol hadn't decided that they must meet tonight.

--------------

Littlecloud sat, his tail curled around his paws, in the snow, his apprentice at his side, waiting for the other medicine cats to arrive. Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat, and Kestrelflight, his apprentice, were already there but were so engrossed in their own conversation they didn't even seem to know that the two ShadowClan cats were sitting there beside them. Flamepaw was fidgeting, apparently anxious to get going, and Littlecloud had to suppress as smile, knowing the surprise he had in store for his young apprentice. _I remember when I was as excited as he was_, he thought. _I wish things could be simpler… _

He scented the fishy scent of the RiverClan medicine cat, Mothwing, and her apprentice, Willowshine, before he saw them, and, when they emerged, he called out a greeting. Shortly after, Jayfeather, the lone ThunderClan medicine cat, arrived. Littlecloud could almost feel the resentment cracking off the younger tom's pelt but he couldn't guess at the source. He had figured out long ago that it didn't have to do with his being blind but still couldn't understand why he didn't seem to like any of his fellow medicine cats.

When traveling to the Moonpool, they fell into a familiar procession. _One of few things that never changes, _Littlecloud thought as he padded beside Barkface. Right behind them walked Mothwing and Jayfeather, with Jayfeather padding slightly behind, not wanting to talk as usual—_there's a cat that only opens his mouth when he wants something_. Last of all came the three apprentices, chatting quietly among themselves. With a start he realized that after only Barkface, he had been a medicine cat the longest, and he suddenly felt very old. He knew that Barkface was probably nearing the end of his long life, gray flecked the fur on his muzzle, and he walked with a slight hitch to his step, and he prayed silently to StarClan that he would live long enough to see many more moons and maybe even hold the honor of being an elder.

"How's the prey running?" Barkface asked finally after a moment of prolonged silence.

"Fine," Littlecloud lied, knowing that his protruding ribs probably told more than his words, and quickly changed the subject. "I'm going to make Flamepaw a full medicine cat tonight."

Barkface nodded slowly and then replied, "He's a good cat, Littlecloud. Reminds me a lot of you. He deserves this."

_There's a cat who knows what he's talking about_, Littlecloud thought happily. He knew it was time to make Flamepaw a full medicine cat when he realized that he had very little left to teach him. Sometimes, he seemed to know more than even him, and he was far more authoritative than Littlecloud could even dream of being. _Maybe, when he's older, and I'm certain that he's ready, I can move to the elder's den like Runningnose did and finally have a chance to live without worrying about things…_

_  
_--------------

Flamepaw still couldn't believe what he was hearing, and excitement pelted through him. _A full medicine cat! _he thought. _I'm going to get my name! And the respect I _deserve_! _Littlecloud stood before him, his blue eyes filled with pride, and slowly mewed the age old words, "Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from the rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," he replied, trying to sound calm and composed even though he was so thrilled. He knew that this had to be the feeling that his siblings, Dawnpelt and Tigerheart, felt when they received their true names as warriors only two moonrises ago. He had never imagined that Littlecloud would give him his medicine cat name so quickly, thought he still had many sunrises to wait.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Flamepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flametail."

Almost quivering with his excitement, Flametail barely felt Littlecloud lick his shoulder, hardly even heard the other medicine cats chanting his new name. He lay down beside the Moonpool and awaited his first dream as a real medicine cat, not some lowly apprentice, almost completely forgetting about Sol.

--------------

Runningnose hesitated at the sight of his former apprentice. The undersized tabby was even smaller than usual, his thick winter pelt not coming close to hiding each protruding rib. Even his spine was visible, and Runningnose felt a pang of sympathy that he could not do a thing to help this poor cat when he believed so fervently in them. _Why must I hide the truth from him? _he wondered.

Littlecloud nodded respectively to him, and Runningnose could sense his unease. _He must not understand the sign_, he realized. Not wishing to waste time asking trivial questions like "how's the prey running?"—_which it clearly isn't_—Runningnose said hesitantly, "Flametail will be a great medicine cat, Littlecloud. You trained him well."

Littlecloud nodded and sighed, "He'll probably do a better job than I've done."

"Littlecloud, you've done more for your clan than you probably realize. Don't sell yourself short," Runningnose ordered, feeling even more sympathy for the young cat. _I have to do _something _to help him. I can't tell him directly but I can…_

Staring into his former apprentice's bright blue eyes, not dulled by his suffering, he delivered part of the prophecy that Yellowfang had ordered him not to, "_The sun will drown out the shadows, and one will betray all…_" With that, Runningnose padded away, trying to ignore Littlecloud's desperate call to stop, hoping that he had helped and knowing that he was going to have to answer to the rest of StarClan for what he had done…

--------------

Flametail was standing in the starry forest, but, for once, no other cats were there. He shivered as an icy wind whipped over him, and he wondered where all the other were. _Is StarClan rejecting me? _he wondered, fear coursing through him at the thought. _What's happening? _

As if to answer his question, a dark gray cat with a flattened face emerged from the shadows. Her orange eyes were staring at him, and Flametail realized with a start that they were not filled with pride or happiness for the new full medicine cat; rather they were filled with a mixture of sorrow and anger. He didn't recognize her, the only medicine cat who had ever visited him in his dreams was Runningnose, and finally he asked, "Who are you?"

She snorted and replied tartly, "I am Yellowfang. Did your mentor teach you _anything_?"

Flametail bit back a biting retort and replied, "It's just I haven't seen you before, that's all."

Yellowfang padded up to him and slowly, almost hesitantly, touched noses with him. _Why's she acting this way_? Flametail wondered. _Shouldn't she be happy for me? And yet she's acting like I'm a crazy old badger, ready to spring at her at any moment. What's going on? _And then he remembered Sol's prophecy, and he blurted out even though he didn't mean to, "Do you know about the prophecy? The one that Sol told me about my littermates and I controlling the fate of ShadowClan?"

To his surprise, Yellowfang bristled and hissed at him angrily, rage in her orange eyes. "_Sol_! I should've known that that crow-food eating, fox-hearted liar had something to do with this!"

"To do with what?" Flametail asked aloud even though, once again, he didn't mean to. Then he growled, trying to sound fierce to make her tell him what she knew, "You _know_ something about it, don't you?"

The old she-cat glared at him and snarled, "Flametail, if you are truly loyal to your clan you will not go down this path."

"I _am_ loyal to ShadowClan!" Flametail protested, rage filling him at Yellowfang's accusation that he wasn't loyal to his clan, "That's why I want to know!"

Yellowfang paused and then replied, her mew void of any emotion, "I cannot stop you from doing this. Just…examine your true motives before you go any further…"

Flametail woke with a start, Yellowfang's message ringing in his ears, "_Examine your true motives before you go any further_…" He didn't realize it, but he had unsheathed his claws and was digging them into the stone. He wanted to yowl with frustration, "Why can't anyone give me an answer?!"

Beside him, Littlecloud was stirring, and, when he sat up, Flametail noticed that his eyes were filled with worry and fear. _What's wrong with him? _Flametail wondered. _Does it have something to do with what Yellowfang told me?_ But, whatever his mentor was worried about, he didn't let on to it when he mewed, "Come on, Flametail, let's get back to camp."

--------------

Littlecloud raced into camp, Flametail close behind. He now understood the sign he had received—_only because Runningnose spelled it out for me_, he thought bitterly—and he needed to tell Blackstar about it as soon as possible. _Just what we need, more trouble_, he thought. _But…I can't be right in my interpretation of it, can I? StarClan wouldn't let that happen, would they? _

Before he could go into Blackstar's den to tell him that, yes, he _finally _had received a prophecy; Flametail stopped him by grabbing his tail with his teeth. Littlecloud yowled in pain, his frustration and fear changing to pure anger, and turned to face his apprentice. "What in StarClan's name was _that _for?" he snarled, not even trying to be patient.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?" his apprentice growled. "Why won't _anyone _tell me anything?"

To furious to try to be sympathetic to his apprentice's problems—_Welcome to _my _life, Flametail_—he responded harshly, "How many times do I have to tell you that StarClan won't tell you everything? How many times?! What makes you think you're so _special_?"

Flametail glared at him and answered, "Oh and you are? You're just a cat who couldn't cut it as a warrior and were forced into the medicine den so you wouldn't be _completely _useless. Pathetic, absolutely…"

Before Flametail could finish, Blackstar emerged from his den and yowled, "Can't a cat get some sleep around here? Littlecloud, I need to talk to you _now_. And, Flamepaw, show some respect for your mentor, why don't you?"

"It's Flame_tail _now," his apprentice growled, not even taking into consideration that he was speaking to his leader. _What's gotten into him? _Littlecloud wondered. _Why is he acting like this? StarClan, didn't I train him better than _this_?_

Littlecloud was about to correct his apprentice, but Blackstar beat him to it. "Flame_paw_, go back to your den _now_. I need to speak to your mentor alone."

Flametail shot a nasty look at Littlecloud, and then, with his tail drooping, padded away. Littlecloud felt a pang of regret—_if it's any cat who knows what it's like to feel unwanted and lost, it's me_—but Blackstar had ordered him to come speak with him, and he needed to tell him the prophecy anyway. Slowly, he followed his leader into his den, but not before looking over his shoulder and seeing his ginger apprentice slip dejectedly into the medicine den. _I'll talk to him later_, he thought, wishing that their argument hadn't happened. _Why does ever cat have to remind me of my past? _


	10. Chapter Seven

_Had no time to check, so probably lots of typos. Please ignore them, just wante to get the action scene posted! _

Chapter Seven

When Littlecloud returned to his den after speaking to Blackstar, he found that Flametail's nest was empty. He was surprised, but, in his heart, he really wasn't. He had expected something like this to happen after their argument, had seen the rage in his apprentice's eyes, something he had never seen before in them, and knew that this was more than just an argument to him. _If he's not back soon, I'll go looking for him_, he reasoned.

He settled slowly into his nest but knew he wouldn't be sleeping. His mind was reeling, mixing events from the past from what he had heard today. "How could you _not _really know what the sign means?" Blackstar had hissed at him, his unsheathed claws scrapping the ground, "What kind of a medicine cat are you?" The prophecy alerting him to Tigerstar's treachery rang through his ears now, the prophecy that had almost killed him—_Wouldn't it be nice to be in StarClan?_—along with what Brokenstar had whispered to Clawface about him the night he was made a full warrior when they thought he wasn't listening, "He won't last a single moon…" Finally, his apprentice's mutinous words returned to him, and he thought sadly, _he's right. I would've been useless if I wasn't a medicine cat…_

That was when he heard something: the crunching of snow under cats' paws… He got up quickly, the moment he realized what was going on, that it wasn't, as he had hoped, his apprentice returning, but rather, a large group of cats. The wind shifted, and suddenly he could scent them clearly. They didn't smell of the forest, rather they smelled of crow-food and of an acrid scent he didn't recognize, and, in the group, he recognized the scent of Sol. _It…It can't be…He…_ Rowanclaw's startled, terrified yowl interrupted his thoughts, "We're under attack!"

Littlecloud raced out of his den to chaos. Everywhere cats were already locked in battle, and more were streaming through the entrance that had been torn open to twice its original size. The once silent, calm night was now filled with the loud screeches of battle. _We're outnumbered! _he quickly realized, and, when he saw that Tigerheart was surrounded by three strong, well-fed looking rogues, he entered the fray, jumping with claws unsheathed on the biggest of the three.

The big cat yowled when Littlecloud landed, and he managed two inflict some deep wounds before having to leap off when the cat dropped to the ground to try to flatten him. Before he was able to get to his paws, Littlecloud sliced downward at his face, splattering blood everywhere, before scampering quickly out of the way when he lunged at him. _They're not as good fighters as we are! _he realized. _We might have a chance! _Beside him, Tigerheart was battering the larger of the two cats he was fighting with his unsheathed claws as the smaller tried to dive in at his feet, nipping at him. And then a terrible yowl sounded through the camp that Littlecloud recognized instantly as Blackstar's. His momentary distraction allowed the cat he was fighting to leap on him, pinning him to the ground, his teeth about to close around his throat and end everything…

Suddenly, the cat just stopped and gasped, his eyes wild with pain and panic. He went completely limp and dropped to the ground on top of Littlecloud. He pushed the cat's body off of him and turned to face the cat who had saved him. It was Flametail. His teeth were red with blood but the look on his face wasn't one of triumph of saving his mentor's life, it was one of utter glee and bloodlust. _But the traitor couldn't be _Flametail _could it? _he thought. "Thanks, Flametail," he mewed quickly, about to turn and help Tigerheart again, hoping what he had seen was merely a product of his imagination, but Flametail stopped him.

"Thank me? For what? I wanted to kill you myself!" And with that, his apprentice leapt on him, his already bloodied teeth shining red in the moonlight, his eyes glowing with triumph. Littlecloud frantically sheathed his claws before batting Flametail away.

"Flametail, what are you doing? Stop it!" he yowled, hoping to somehow reach his apprentice before he did something he would forever regret. But Flametail seemed to have not heard him, and Littlecloud realized that there was no way he was going to be able to stop his apprentice from trying to kill him. His jaw was upturned in a vicious snarl and his eyes, no longer bright and filled with joy, were clouded with revenge and thirst for blood and power. _I would've never thought he would be the one to end up like his grandfather_, Littlecloud thought before hesitantly unsheathing his claws again to fight for his life.

Once again Flametail leapt at him, and this time his blow hit the mark, catching Littlecloud across the face. Littlecloud spun and kicked his front legs out from under him, unbalancing him and causing him to fall to the ground. He leapt on him before he could get up and pinned him to the ground. "Flametail," he panted, trying to find the right words, "I'm so sorry…Just…go. I don't want to hurt you…"

"STOP!" Sol's yowl rang through the clearing, echoing long after it had ended. Littlecloud watched as the rogues who were fighting stopped; some even released the warriors from their grasp. Hesitantly, Littlecloud let Flametail up, and his apprentice hissed at him and stalked away to where Sol stood on the branch where Blackstar usually stood.

The ShadowClan cats were left huddled together, battered and bloodied, in the middle of a circle of rogues, with Sol looming over them like he was their leader. Blackstar was standing next to Tawnypelt, blood splattered over his white pelt, and Littlecloud quickly realized that many warriors were missing. He couldn't see Russetfur anywhere, nor could he locate Crowfrost, Whitewater or Toadfoot. Thankfully, all of the apprentices had made it through the fight, and they were huddled together, blood matting their pelts, the scent of fear coming off of them.

"How dare you?" Blackstar roared from where he stood, anger racking his body, glaring up at Sol defiantly. "What is the meaning of this?"

Sol licked a paw thoughtfully and mewed, "I will give you two choices, Blackstar. Think carefully about your decision. The fate of your clan lies in your paws."

Blackstar growled, bristling angrily, "You wish to _negotiate_? After you bring in a band of rogues to destroy us? After you kill my deputy?!"

"Think of your clan when you make your decision, Blackstar…" Sol meowed calmly, not sounding at all like he had just caused the death of number of innocent cats. _How could he act like he's saving us when he tried to _destroy _us? _Littlecloud wondered. _The fox-hearted lying…_ Sol continued, "You can either become a part of our new clan, SunClan, or you can fight us."

_The sun will drown out the shadows, and one will betray all_. Now it all made sense to Littlecloud. StarClan's prediction was coming true. And one _had _betrayed all; Flametail had probably led them here. _I can't let ShadowClan be destroyed! _Littlecloud thought wildly. _I can't! _"No! That must not happen!" he yowled, stepping in front of Blackstar, defying Sol and his horrible intentions, finally protecting his clan.

"Quiet, Littlecloud," Blackstar mewed quietly, resting his tail on his shoulder comfortingly. He shouldered past him and then addressed Sol, "We will join SunClan, Sol. Just don't hurt my warriors…"

_I was supposed to protect my clan, but I failed them, _Littlecloud thought miserably as the rogues yowled triumphantly around him. _I received the prophecy to warn us, and I couldn't decipher it…Why, StarClan, are you letting this happen? _


	11. Chapter Eight

_Sorry I haven't posted in a long time! With a mini-vacation over the weekend, and lots of school work, I haven't had time to. I know this is pretty short, but it's setting up another action scene (and some important character traits as well!) so stayed tuned! Chapter nine (the next action scene, probably told from either Flametail or Tawnypelt's perspective (you can post to tell me which you want!!!!) will be posted by Friday night at the latest so keep checking back. Oh, and sorry if there's tons of typos! _

Chapter Eight

The silence was overwhelming. Littlecloud lay on the compact, icy ground, trying to stay calm, but knowing that he would soon have to face his death. And somehow, that didn't scare him. Trapped in the small, cramped space of a former badger den for probably two sunrises now, the entrance blocked by a large boulder, he couldn't help but to think that he truly had been a spectacular failure as a medicine cat. The pitch blackness of his prison, such a dark and evil place that had probably never seen the stars of Silverpelt, overwhelmed him, making him think about his dark and painful past that, although he had always known he would forever bear its scars, had found him once more. _Why, Flametail, why? _he wondered. _Wasn't I a good mentor? What did I do wrong? _

Suddenly, he felt something brush up against him, something soft and comforting, and he pulled back, slamming into the boulder when he did so. Fear pelted through him even though he knew that there was no way anything could have possibly entered what would most likely become his grave because nothing could possibly escape, _I tried so hard to…_Then he heard the soft, unusually sympathetic mew of a cat he knew so well, break the endless silence, "Littlecloud, you do know that we are sorry, right?"

He could see her orange eyes shining like stars in the gloom and slowly responded, trying not to show her how betrayed he really felt, "Sorry about what? This is all my fault…"

Yellowfang sighed and finally mewed, pity in each mew, "StarClan, though they should, never seems to watch over all cats equally."

Littlecloud bristled and lashed his tail furiously, "You knew about all of this, didn't you? You _knew_! And you just send me a sign I couldn't possibly interpret, let my clan be destroyed!"

Yellowfang snorted, shedding her sympathetic attitude, "Warning you would have destroyed your faith…"

His mind reeling, rage flooding through him, Littlecloud cut in harshly, "And letting me find out about my apprentice's treachery _after _the fact wouldn't? I could've stopped him…"

"No, you couldn't have. Flametail's fate was sealed from the moment he opened his eyes. Evil, power hungry blood runs through his veins. He was born to be a traitor to the clan of his birth but we never thought he would betray you too…"

Littlecloud heard the yowls of other cats, yowling for blood—_my blood_, he knew—outside of his prison and finally asked, even though he really didn't want the answer or trust that StarClan would answer him truthfully after they had all betrayed him, "Am I going to die, Yellowfang?"

The orange eyes, beginning to fade into the blackness, be engulfed in it like the shadows had been by the sun, blinked twice sadly and with a solemn meow she replied, "Darkness hides your destiny from us, young one. But, do not be afraid, for I see a light at the end of it."

Littlecloud watched miserably as the oranges eyes vanished completely and slowly turned as he heard the sound of the boulder being moved away, the sounds of cats yowling for his blood. Light illuminated the dark, dank space, burning his eyes, and he couldn't help but think, _It's all going to end today. But, at least I'll get to see Cinderpelt again…_


	12. Chapter Nine

_As always, only had enough time to write it and no time to edit, so please forgive typos as always..._

_Things are starting to get more intense and interesting now! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Please R&R! _

Chapter Nine

Fang watched from the crowd as two other rogues, cats he didn't even recognize—_hadn't I just battled alongside them too_, he wondered—pulled the scrawny, half-starved cat out of the badger set by his scruff. The cat didn't struggle at all, just let the muscular, intimidating rogues pull him to his paws, yowling insults at him the entire time. Fang didn't know why he didn't even try to fight back, he knew if he was in that position he would be fighting to the end, not letting them lead him to his execution. _Maybe he's too weak_, he thought. _Or else he realizes that it's not worth it. _A pang of sympathy shot through him, but he brushed it aside. _Traitors must die_, he reminded himself, _if SunClan is to survive. _

Sol had promised them all so much. Forests running with prey, no Upwalkers to be seen, protection, even friendship and companionship. His promises of a new clan, SunClan, where all cats would be equal, where all would be well fed, where kits would be protected to the death and families could grow and flourish, seemed to be, to Fang at least, merely lies at this point. He had never mentioned fighting for the territory, never mentioned having to _kill _any cat. But, already, four innocent, unsuspecting cats had been killed, and one was being led to his execution. _Where is the equality Sol promised? When will all the killing end? _Fang had to wonder, even though the idealistic, perfect picture that Sol had described for them still made him want to believe in SunClan, believe in Sol—not think of him as a coldblooded murderer.

"Stargazing traitor!" his mate, Frost, hissed as the two rogues led the undersized tabby past them.

"Fool!" he heard himself caterwaul, even though his heart wasn't wholly in it. The way the tom's tail dragged in the snow, the way his eyes stared blankly ahead—_As if he doesn't even hear us, doesn't even know we're here—_made Fang not feel triumphant, not feel like he had helped vanquish a horrible, kit-killing enemy but feel like he was just a murderer, not a heroic vanquisher ridding the land of evil, setting up a new, perfect life for him, his mate, and their kits. _But hadn't Sol told us these cats were our enemies? That they must die because they are traitors…He doesn't look evil to me… Did Sol tell us _everything_ or not? _

"Fang!" Frost's sharp mew tore Fang from his disconcerting thoughts. "Quit standing there like a frightened kit! Let's get going, we don't want to miss this."

_Or do we? _Fang thought sadly as he slowly turned to follow his mate and the rest of the crowd back to camp.

--------------

Tawnypelt quietly slipped through the throng of cats, trying not to draw unwanted attention to herself, stalking an enemy—death—to prevent it from happening. Finally she saw the two black brutes, Sol's personal guard she had learned, with Littlecloud walking between them, head hanging and tail drooping, looking so small and helpless in their powerful presence. Fury burned inside of her unlike any she had ever felt before, not even when her father, Tigerstar, was killed by the bloodthirsty Scourge, or when she felt like no cats trusted her in ThunderClan. This treachery, this fox-heartedness, was enough to make her blood boil like she had been bitten by a dangerous, killing snake, made her want to kill the one responsible even though it was her son.

But, she knew what she had to do now, knew Blackstar's—_No, Blackfoot's_—order and knew what her own heart desired most at the moment: see the poor medicine cat through this. Flametail, her son—_Didn't I raise him right?_—that was a matter for another time, and she still held out hope that they could save him, make him realize his mistake and help them take back the clan, make it _Shadow_Clan again, not SunClan. And, she knew in her heart of hearts that she could never kill her own blood even if he was about to kill her.

Quietly, she crept up behind them, spitting horrible insults to act as though she really belonged in this procession, along with the other ShadowClan cats that had already blindly decided to follow Sol and join his new clan. When she was certain nobody was watching, she flicked her tail against Littlecloud's pelt quickly, hoping he would notice. He turned quickly, blinking questioningly, and, when he saw her, she stared him right in his blue eyes and gave a quick nod. The little tabby slowly turned away from her again, and Tawnypelt hoped that he had understood her message: that he still had friends he could turn to, who would help him. _StarClan, please, help us help him if you can. We can't let him die like _this_._

--------------

Flametail slowly emerged from the leader's den he had shared with Sol, surveying _his _camp, just as Sol had told him it would be. _Today's the day I get my revenge_, he thought, although, with the event fast approaching, he didn't feel as confident about it as he had initially. _He tried to cheat me out of my destiny_, Flametail reminded himself. _If it were up to him, I wouldn't have even known about it. _

The sun was only just beginning to rise, the clouds were painted a dark, almost ghastly, shade of red, and it was nearing the time to demonstrate to his new clan—_Well, mine and Sol's_, he remembered—that traitors and stargazers were one and the same and were to be killed.

Oh, yes, the future was bright. Flametail, even though he had a grisly task ahead of him, couldn't help but look forward to his future, his prophecy. Sure, he shared part of it with Tigerheart and Dawnshadow, but it was _he _who held the power of the stars in his paws, _he _who would control the entire forest one day. _Yes, the three of us control the fate of ShadowClan, but _I _alone control the fate of every cat_, he thought, suppressing an excited yowl. _Every cat will respect me now! _

"Flametail, are you ready?" Sol asked, appearing at his side like he had materialized out of thin air, a rather eerie quality he possessed.

"Yes," he responded, trying to feel more confident than he felt. He couldn't help but think back to all the times that Littlecloud had helped him, how he was always ready with kind words and encouragement, but then a chilling thought, as cold as the frost that hung on the leafless trees, shot through him, _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer…_

--------------

"Unsheathe your claws," his apprentice snarled heartlessly, his mew echoing the words of the cruel, sadistic warrior, Clawface, as the crowd of yowling, furious cats circled close around them, preventing him from escaping or even having enough room to fight. _Does life always end as it begins? _Littlecloud wondered, as he bristled, puffing his fur out to twice its size.

Flametail unsheathed his claws and began to circle him, fury and hatred crackling off his pelt, and growled, "You knew about my destiny! You _knew_! And, yet, you didn't trust me! You thought you could hide the truth from me, protect yourself and your precious clan, your precious StarClan. You were going to deny me my destiny!"

"What?" Littlecloud yowled, trying to defend himself, reach his true apprentice, not the bloodthirsty monster he had become, "Flametail, what in StarClan's name are you talking about? This is madness!"

"Madness, Littlecloud, _madness_? You were _mad _to try to deny me my destiny, _mad _to push your luck by irritating the most powerful cat in the history of the Clans!" Flametail glared at him, his eyes gleaming, focused on his kill and getting the revenge he so desperately seeked.

Realizing that Sol must be behind all of this, Littlecloud spat defiantly, "Flametail, he's feeding you lies! You know better than this, you do. I know you do!"

"_Lies_? Why would he _lie _to me? It was _you _who had the reason to, trying to defend your precious StarClan!" And with that, Flametail leaped on his mentor, aiming with sharp claws for his throat.

Littlecloud deftly, suddenly thankful that he had once been trained as a warrior, leaped out of the way and batted at his apprentice's snout, pushing him away. "Flametail, stop it! You know this is wrong!"

"Fight me, you _coward_," Flametail shrieked as he leapt at him again, and Littlecloud knew then that there was no reasoning with him, that his apprentice was gone…

--------------

Fang watched silently, even as the other cats yowled excitedly, watched the proceedings gleefully, glad to see the so-called traitor killed, as the cat he knew was called Flametail attempted to kill the scrawny cat he now knew was named Littlecloud. What amazed him more than anything was the fact that Littlecloud had yet to unsheathe his claws even though he was facing death itself and was still trying to reason with Flametail. "Flametail, I'm not the traitor, Sol is!" Littlecloud yowled over the din after once again batting the younger cat away. Despite Littlecloud's success in holding Flametail off, he had already been wounded, his fur was matted down and sticky with blood and the reek of it hung in the silent, unmoving air. He was badly injured and very tired, but the gleam in his eyes told Fang he would keep trying to convince his apprentice he wasn't the traitor and that Sol was and would never harm a hair on his apprentice's pelt, even if that decision led to his death.

Flametail didn't respond, Fang could tell he too was growing tired even though he had yet to be wounded because Littlecloud refused to unsheathe his claws—_This fight is taking longer than any of us ever thought it would, who knew that pathetic scrap could hold him off for so long?_—and this time began to circle Littlecloud, pacing around him to try to catch his breath.

"Traitor!"

"Liar!"

"Stargazing fool!"

Cats continued to yowl insults around him even though Fang now was convinced that Littlecloud was no traitor. _What's going on? _he had to wonder. _Did Sol want this cat dead or something? There's got to be more to this story…_

Suddenly, Flametail flicked his tail, and out of the crowd came the two big brutes that had brought Littlecloud here, and both began to circle around the small tabby, bloodlust in their reddish orange eyes. Flametail once again flicked his tail, and the two leapt onto Littlecloud so quickly the tired, injured cat had not time to escape. _This is the end_, Fang thought sadly.

"Dagger, Psycho, hold him down," Flametail ordered as he padded calmly over to where the two brutes held down the small tabby, who was just lying there limply, his bloody sides heaving, unable to even attempt to fight back. _No! _Fang almost yowled, wanting to leap out there and save the poor cat before he was executed in cold blood for what he thought had to be no good reason. But he already knew there was nothing he could do, he had a family to think about. Frost was expecting kits in about one moon, and he couldn't jeopardize their future for a cat he didn't know, even if he knew that he was about to witness an unjust future. _I hope that where ever he goes, it's better than this_, Fang thought as he turned away, unable to watch him die.

--------------

Next to her, Blackstar—_No, Blackfoot now_, she reminded herself—bristled as Flametail padded to where Littlecloud lay on the ground, being held down by two gigantic brutes of cats, his neck exposed. She glanced over at him, but the look of panic on his face told her he didn't know what to do now, that their entire plan had been spoiled because of the presence of these two beasts. _I can't let him die at my son's paws_, she thought. _I can't! _But she already knew there was nothing she could do for the poor medicine cat now…

--------------

_So this is how it ends_, Littlecloud thought sadly as he watched Flametail approach, the two brutes holding him down so that his throat was exposed, so he could kill him quickly. _Death at my own apprentice's paws… Oh, StarClan, you have abandoned me, haven't you? _

He closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever his future might hold…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Will Flametail kill Littlecloud? What will Tawnypelt, Blackfoot and Fang do? Keep reading to find out! Chapter Ten coming soon! _


	13. Chapter Ten

_Pretty short chapter, but I think it's pretty intense so it makes up for it. Please R&R! Tell me what you think. _

Chapter Ten

The crowd grew ominously silent as he padded over to where his formermentor lay, defenseless and completely at his mercy. He could feel all of the others staring at him expectantly, their gazes boring holes in him, ripping his soul to shreds. And Sol, Sol merely nodded at him and continued to thoughtfully lick his paw, seemingly unaware of the atrocity that was about to unfold before him, or not really caring. For the first time since Flametail had ordered that Littlecloud be thrown in the badger set, decided that he must be killed to send the right message to his new clan, doubt filled him. He could still hear Littlecloud's frantic, yet unnaturally calm, mews ringing through his ears. "_He's lying to you!_" he had claimed. He could still see him merely batting him away, his claws still sheathed even though Flametail was trying to kill him. _What if this is all based on lies? What if Littlecloud isn't the traitor and Sol is? _

He stopped dead as a memory ripped through him so powerful, it almost knocked him off his paws. He was standing in the medicine den as a young kit, watching Littlecloud work but not helping, pestering him with question after question.

"_But _how _can you talk to them?_"

The tabby, younger and stronger looking then, his pelt still shiny and glossy, blinked twice and responded, "_Ever half-moon, all the medicine cats travel to the Moonpool to speak to them, Flamekit. And, sometimes they even visit me in my dreams…_"

"_You mean you can talk to them in your sleep?! I want to do that someday!_"

Littlecloud purred and mewed warmly, "_I'm sure you would be a great medicine cat…_"

"Finish him!" The angry yowl of one of the rogues tore Flametail from his memory, thrusting him back to the reality he had to face, that he had created all alone. And, for the first time, he had to think, _Am _I _the traitor? _And then he heard Sol mew calmly, not even looking up at him, "Think of the prophecy, Flametail."

But before he could act, before he could end his mentor's life for, as Sol had just reminded him, betraying him, out of the crowd sprang a cat whose white pelt glistened like starlight in the light of the rising sun—_Blackfoot_, he realized almost immediately. He was too fast for Flametail to stop him, and, before he truly understood what was happening, the former leader had sunk his teeth into the back of Littlecloud's neck.

------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 11 coming soon (most likely Tawnypelt's perspective (or maybe Fang's, maybe both's, lol, I'm not really sure yet). What was Blackfoot doing? And what is going to happen to SunClan? Keep reading to find out! _


	14. Chapter Eleven

_No time to check typos (as always lol...). Please forgive! I know it's short, but I decided to split this section into two chapters (one from Fang's perspective, one from Tawnypelt's) so keep reading to find out what else happens! _

Chapter Eleven

Fang, not wanting to draw any attention to himself, left the camp by slipping underneath a section of the bramble bush that was nearly impossible to get through and not the entrance. He had to know what was going because he couldn't believe what he had seen, couldn't possibly understand why the former leader would kill one of his clanmates and not help him. The cat called Blackfoot who had struck the killing blow—_He _has _to be dead. I saw him die, I know I did, didn't I?_—and a pretty tortoiseshell who he didn't recognize were bearing the body out of the camp, and, for some reason, he knew he had to follow them.

_Why does this matter? _he chastised himself, trying to make himself turn back even though he knew he never would. _Sol promised us a better life, my kits will be safe. So what if a few cats got killed? They _were _traitors…weren't they? _

Fang crept along, trying to make his pawsteps fall lightly on the snow to not be heard, and he quickly had the two clan cats in his sight, both were still carrying the tabby's lifeless, limp body between them. A trail of blood followed them. _Maybe what I saw didn't really happen…_Fang had to think then, seeing the blood, the limpness of his body; _Clearly this cat is dead. _

Finally, they stopped and lowered the small body to the ground. Fang dove quickly and noiselessly into a bramble bush in order to not be seen and began to watch them. He saw them glancing around nervously, looking for something Fang didn't know what, maybe some cat like him who had followed—_But why, they're just burying a body?_—and then he heard the one called Blackfoot mew, "It's alright, Littlecloud, I don't think anyone followed us."

Slowly, the tabby got to his paws, wincing in pain when he did—Fang could almost feel the agony and fear coming off of him—and asked weakly, "W-what n-now?"

The tortoiseshell glanced at Blackfoot before padding over to where Littlecloud stood shaking and mewed slowly, as if wanting to comfort him but unable to find the correct words, "We can't let them know you're alive."

Littlecloud nodded solemnly and managed to say, his mew quivering with pain and what Fang read to be sadness, "I-I…B-blackstar, th-thank you f-for s-saving m-me. I-I'll b-be g-going th-then."

"Tawnypelt," Blackfoot turned to the younger tortoiseshell, "We have to prepare Littlecloud to travel. Fetch some cobwebs so nobody will be able to follow his trail."

Fang huddled deeper into the heart of the bramble bush as the cat called Tawnypelt bounded by, hoping she hadn't scented her. But all of a sudden, he heard the snow stop crunching under her paws and heard her exclaim, her mew filled with panic, "Blackstar, we've been followed!"

Fang braced himself as Tawnypelt dove into the bush and pulled him out by the scruff of his neck, wondering if these cats were as heartless as the one he had naively followed. _Frost, I'm so sorry. I should've never done this…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 12 coming soon, keep reading to find out what happens to Fang and Littlecloud! _


	15. Chapter Twelve

_Sorry for the delay, had more homework than I suspected. I am splitting up my epically long chapter I was planning so that you all have something to read. This is the Flametail section. As always, there are going to be many typos because I didn't have time to check. Hope you enjoy it! _

Chapter Twelve

Flametail didn't feel the way he thought he'd feel. He just felt a terrible feeling of guilt, of sorrow, of loneliness. _This is what you wanted_, he quickly reminded himself. _He was going to cheat you out of your destiny, don't you forget that. _He got up out of his nest in the medicine cat den where he had gone to be alone to make his mind stop whirling, to keep himself from panicking and stretched, trying to pretend that everything was normal. Except, it wasn't normal and it was because of _him _that Littlecloud's nest remained empty—although his scent still filled the small den even though it was beginning to fade—it was because of _him _he'd never see his mentor again. _Stop thinking like that_, he ordered himself. _Traitors must be killed for SunClan to remain strong. Sol told you that. _

"Flametail!" He heard Sol's loud, authoritative mew echo through the clearing.

Not betraying that he was in the least bit upset, Flametail padded out of the den, and yowled, "I'm coming!"

The former loner, now co-leader of SunClan along with Flametail, was eating a lizard by the still virtually non-existent freshkill pile—_But we have so many cats to feed now, how are we going to possibly survive if we can't find any food_—and he beckoned for Flametail to join him with a slightly dismissive flick of his long, multi-colored tail.

"Sol," Flametail began, hoping to be able to voice his concern about the freshkill shortage—even though he was co-leader with him, Sol still slightly unnerved him—but he cut him off with a short, slightly caustic mew, "There _will _be enough freshkill, Flametail."

Flametail lashed his tail in frustration—_If we're co-leaders, why does he treat me like an mousebrained apprentice, just like Black_foot _did?_—and replied, "We have many more cats to feed, Sol. And, look at this. We send out twice as many cats as we used to, and we still don't have any freshkill."

Sol looked up from the lizard and growled irritably, "Flametail, you don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what?" Flametail snarled, rage filling him because Sol clearly didn't care about his new_—and old_, he told himself_—_clanmates. "Understand that we don't have any food?"

"My naïve young friend, don't you really understand your own prophecy? We _will_ have enough prey to feed twenty clans of this size. Patience is a virtue, young one. Soon, you will fulfill your destiny and the forest will be _mine_."

-------------

_The section told from Littlecloud's perspective is coming soon (Blackfoot and Tawnypelt onfronting Fang, leaving, etc.). _

_Starting to feel the tension between the two co-leaders of SunClan? What does Sol mean that Flametail will fulfill his destiny and the forest will be his? What is going to happen between the two? Keep reading to find out! Oh, and tell me what you think! I want to hear! _


	16. Chapter Thirteen

_Yea! Finally got to double digits in reviews! Thank you to stormikat, Her Diary, xXMaria1110Xx, and LarkroseLukos for reviewing. You all are the only reason why I'm still writing this (even though I really like this story a lot and thought it would be really popular)…_

_Oh, and if you're a new reader or one who hasn't been reviewing, please review! Happy writers are ones who get reviews and happy writers keep writing (even though this happy writer has got a hit with another story called "Picking on…" check it out!) _

Chapter Thirteen

Littlecloud stood in the snow, his legs shaking from the effort, and watched as Tawnypelt dragged a rather large, dark gray tom over to where he and Blackstar stood. Blackstar—_no Blackfoot now_, he reminded himself halfheartedly—bristled as Tawnypelt pushed him to his feet and growled, "Who are you, and why are you following us?"

The dark gray tom's amber eyes were filled with fear, and Littlecloud felt a pang of sympathy for him, despite everything that had happened. _I've been this cat too many times to count_, he thought sadly, wanting to intervene but also knowing that if this cat was a member of SunClan, one of Sol's faithful followers, he was freshkill if Tawnypelt and Blackfoot didn't do something about it. _But so much blood has already been spilled, we can't be animals like them…_he thought.

"M-My name is Fang," the tom shrunk away from Blackfoot, who had puffed out to twice his size in order to be more intimidating and imposing despite the fact that he was emaciated, "And I wanted to know if he was okay."

Blackfoot hissed angrily and unsheathed his claws, "Am I supposed to believe _that_? Do you think _I_ am as mouse-brained as a kit that just left the nursery? You should…"

"Please, I'm telling the truth!" Fang stammered, cutting off Blackfoot in mid-thought and shrinking further away, his belly firmly pressed up against the snow. He flicked his tail towards Littlecloud—_why does he care about me_? Littlecloud had to wonder, the gray tom's fear scent filling his nostrils—and continued, his mew still filled with pure, unadulterated fear, "I just wanted to help him. I know what Flame…uh…Flametail was doing is wrong. I can tell! Please, don't hurt me!"

Blackfoot glared at him, his amber eyes filled with rage, and snarled, "And if I let you go, you'll go running back to that fox-hearted, kit-killing Sol and tell him that Littlecloud is alive. I can't let that happen."

Littlecloud, realizing that Blackfoot was on the verge of killing Fang, summoned the strength to growl, as loudly as he could without alerting the whole forest that he was very much alive, "Stop it, Blackstar!"

Blackfoot stopped and turned to where Littlecloud stood, a look of shock and amazement on his face, "Littlecloud, think before you speak. This cat could be the _death _of you, and you want us to let him go? After we saved you?"

Littlecloud hesitated, thinking about what Blackfoot had said. _Maybe he's right, maybe we _can't _trust him, and I'm just being too nice. I've always been too nice, but…I don't think this cat is evil. I really don't. _Remembering the accusing glares of ThunderClan raining down on him when he went to them during his time of illness many seasons ago, remembering when Blackfoot and Clawface almost killed him as an underage apprentice, remembering Cinderpelt, the angel who saved him, he turned to Fang and mewed, "W-why d-did y-you _r-really _f-follow us?"

Tawnypelt shot him an accusing glance, almost as if she was angry at him for wasting time questioning the gray tom again when he was so severely injured and needed to get out of ShadowClan territory—_no, _Sun_clan territory_, he reminded himself—as quickly as possible but he didn't care. _If he was just following because he wanted to help, we shouldn't kill him for it. That makes us as bad as them, as bad as the ones who tried to kill me. _Fang hesitated, and slowly got up and replied, fear still coming off of him in waves, "I-I didn't know why Blackfoot killed you, and I figured he hadn't. And I wanted to help. Because what they did back there was wrong and…"

"Littlecloud, you don't really believe this do you?" Tawnypelt spat. "He's _lying_ so we won't kill him. Can't you see that?"

A memory shot through Littlecloud so vivid, it almost took his breath away. Tigerstar, then their leader, the leader of that abomination called TigerClan, brought him to Bonehill and accused him of being a traitor for receiving a prophecy from StarClan saying that he was a murderer and should not be leader of ShadowClan, let alone TigerClan. The only reason why they didn't kill him then was because of Runningnose. And, he didn't want to be like them, didn't want to slaughter a cat just because he was a _suspected_ traitor. Suddenly, he froze, feeling something brush up against him, like he had in the badger set—_am I dying? Is a cat coming to take me to StarClan? I have lost too much blood—_and he heard Yellowfang mew, "You must trust him, Littlecloud, for he holds the fate of your Clan in his paws."

"Littlecloud?" Blackfoot's concerned mew brought Littlecloud back to reality, back to his horrible pain and the cold that was ripping through him, back to having to make a decision that could be the end of him. _Yellowfang said that he holds the fate of my Clan in his paws, but that doesn't mean he won't be the reason why I die. But, I have to put my Clan first…_

"H-he's t-telling t-the t-truth. L-let h-him go." Littlecloud managed to say before the earth fell out from under his paws and everything faded to blackness.

* * *

_What does Fang have to do with Flametail's prophecy? Will he make the right decisions? And what is going to happen to Littlecloud? Keep reading to find out! _

_~Moore12~_

_P.S. Sorry for the rather sporadic updates, with school, my other story and the one-shots I haven't had time to. Hope you enjoyed this! More will be up probably sometime next week!_


End file.
